lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardwired
Plot After Eva Banks makes a shocking discovery about her son Cory's behavior at school, she takes him to the doctor, only to find out that he has been the victim of sexual abuse. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler come onto the scene and question the victim and his family. From the boy’s frightened reaction when his stepfather, Thomas Banks, silences the investigation, it is clear to everyone in the room who the real perpetrator is. Detective Benson and Stabler are about to arrest the suspect when Thomas agrees to give up the leader of the largest pro child-adult relationship civil rights group in exchange for amnesty. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Stephanie March as A.D.A Alexandra Cabot * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Jeri Ryan as Attorney Patrice Larue Guest cast * Rosie Perez as Eva Santiago * Cruz Santiago as Cory Santiago * Jim True-Frost as Thomas Banks * Garret Dillahunt as Kevin O'Neill * Mitchell Jarvis as Tony Accardo * Lindsay Crouse as Judge Andrews * Jeri Ryan as Patrice Larue * Jayne Patterson as Mary Sachowski * Anthony Amorim as Patrick Sachowski * Hayley Treider as Liz * Happy Anderson as Frank * Vincent Gerrard as Marty * Les Shenkel as Old Man as Leslie Shenkel * Gurdeep Singh as Bodega Owner * Matt Bogart as Father * Erica Bradshaw as Court Clerk * Nathanael Albright as Paramedic References Our Special Love; Oslo Global Strategies Quotes Olivia Benson: Eva, Eva. You don't have to move. Eva Santiago: But... Thomas pays the mortgage and he's never given me any of the passwords on any of our accounts-- Olivia Benson: So? We'll go to the bank, we'll show them your ID, we'll empty the accounts, we'll start a new one in your name and then we come here and change the locks! Eva Santiago: Really? Olivia Benson: '''Yeah! '''Eva Santiago: (sighing with relief) Damn girl, you got a little gangster in you huh? : :(O'Neill has been thrown into a holding cell with all the pedophiles who have been arrested because of information on his laptop) Background information and notes *ADA Cabot makes her first appearance this season; the last appearance she made was in "Liberties"; as of this episode, she has also been promoted back to the main cast, the first time since "Loss". *During the course of this episode, Dr. George Huang is revealed to be gay, making him the second confirmed gay principle in the Law & Order franchise. The first was ADA Serena Southerlyn, who came out after being fired by Arthur Branch, as she thought the conservative Branch had fired her because of her sexuality. ("Ain't No Love") *When Eva Banks is called to testify for the defense, the defense attorney calls Mrs. Banks. Mrs. Banks answers, "I'm not going by the jerk's name anymore; my last name is Santiago." It's unclear whether this was a flub or part of the script – the actor playing the Banks' son is Cruz Santiago. *In this episode, during the scene where ADA Cabot is talking with Benson and then answers the phone to receive the news that the defense is calling Eva as a witness, she introduces herself as Alexander Cabot. Category:SVU episodes